This application claims the priority of German Appln. No. 101 39 867.0, filed Aug. 14, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a depositing compartment in a vehicle, having a swivellably linked lid covering a depositing opening and having a depositing bowl arranged in the depositing compartment which is accessible by swivelling open the lid, one releasable lock respectively being arranged at least between the depositing bowl and the lid as well as between the depositing compartment and the depositing bowl, and the locks being optionally unlockable by way of a joint unlocking device.
In the case of a known arrangement of the initially mentioned type (German Patent Document DE 43 09 620 A1), the locking arrangement for the two-part depositing compartment comprises a lock between the depositing bowl and the lid, another lock between the depositing bowl and the depositing compartment, and an additional lock between the lid and the depositing compartment. All locks can be unlocked by means of a joint unlocking device which has a single handle or two handles situated side-by-side. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the three locks, which act together, and the unlocking device have a high-expenditure cost-intensive construction so that faulty conditions may occur.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a locking arrangement for a two-part depositing compartment in a vehicle having an unlocking system such that, on the one hand, the construction is significantly simplified and, in addition, the operating friendliness is increased.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a depositing compartment assembly in a vehicle, comprising a swivellably linked lid covering a depositing opening, a depositing bowl arranged in a depositing compartment which is accessible by swivelling open the lid, and one releasable lock respectively being arranged at least between the depositing bowl and the lid as well as between the depositing compartment and the depositing bowl, said locks being optionally unlockable by way of a joint unlocking device, wherein the unlocking device for the two releasable locks comprises a spring-loaded double-side push button key which interacts with an axially slidable lock bolt by way of an upright adjusting arm, and wherein depending on pressure exercised on the push button key, one lock or the other lock is unlocked. Additional characteristics advantageously developing the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Principal characteristics achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the construction of the two locks and of the unlocking device according to the invention, a simple cost-effective construction is created which is also very operating-friendly. Only locks are required which each comprise few components, the locks being coupled in a simple manner with the unlocking device. The arrangement according to the invention requires very little space and permits a completely closed, flush design surface in the area of the two-part depositing compartment.
In the following, an embodiment of the invention will be explained in detail by means of the drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.